Black hart
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Cuando tu corazón y tu mente están nublados por la locura... ¿cuál es el lazo más fuerte que te mantiene atado a este mundo? ... Él pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad... entre el amor y el odio... ExB, OOC, Dominant Edward...


**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Steph! la locura es solo mía...**

* * *

**Titulo: Black heart**

**Nick del autor: Lullaby SKA **

**Resumen:**Cuando tu corazón y tu mente están nublados por la locura... ¿cuál es el lazo más fuerte que te mantiene atado a este mundo? ... Él pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad... entre el amor y el odio...

**Genero: Romance/Hurt/Confort**

**Actitud: Edward dominat-Bella submised**

**Numero de palabras: 4390**

**Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest.**

* * *

**Black Heart**

**Sinapsis: **Cuando tu corazón y tu mente están nublados por la locura... ¿cuál es el lazo más fuerte que te mantiene atado a este mundo? ... Él pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad... entre el amor y el odio...

* * *

_"Nadie sabe cómo se siente ser el hombre malo… ser el hombre triste… detrás de los ojos verdes."_

Horas y horas conmigo mismo, minutos… segundos contados dentro de este cuarto blanco, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, jugando y peleando con los fantasmas de mi pasado, de mi presente y de mi futuro… en soledad.

Sin ver caras tan solo aquellas que vienen para drogarme, inyectarme lo que me vuelve más loco… lo que vuelve a mi corazón más y más negro… ¡Estúpidos! ¿Por qué directamente no me inyectan cianuro en las venas para terminar de matarme? Sería más fácil… ¿no?, sacarse el estorbo de encima, deshechos de la sociedad que solo gastan dinero del gobierno de turno para poder ser contenidos, ¿Contenidos?... contenidos una mierda… si estamos enfermos y nos meten aquí tan solo para terminar de hundirnos.

En la mañana de ayer me trajeron al cuarto de castigo, que según ellos es el cuarto de aislamiento… pero para mí es la tortura misma, porque es allí donde debo luchar con mis fantasmas, mi mediocridad y mis frustraciones y a caso rezar por mi expiación si algún día se me presenta la oportunidad. Por supuesto que no quería ser un loco más, un número más en las estadísticas de suicidio o de drogadictos que no tenían salida y que no tenían derecho al perdón,

No…

Yo lucharía por un perdón…

Tengo mis nudillos morados desde anoche, no pude dormir con los gritos que inundaban mi cerebro, tanto de los mismos internos como de las voces que moran en mi cabeza… jalé mi cabello la mayor parte de la noche para tratar de aplacar los sonidos torturantes, pero al verme frustrado por no poder hacerlo arremetí mi puño contra la puerta de hierro… una… dos… tres… no lo sé, miles de veces pude golpearla con todas mis fuerzas antes de que dos matasanos de blanco vinieran y me inyectara algo en el brazo, lo cual agradecí porque caí como un cadáver en el suelo y pude al fin cerrar los ojos y mi mente al infierno en el que estaba sumergido.

Hoy desperté aturdido, la luz del sol quemaba mis ojos como si fuera una lengua abrasadora que me dejaba momentáneamente ciego, vinieron a darme las pastillas con un poco de agua pero las escupí luego de que se fueron del cuarto, no quería ninguna de sus porquerías si lo único que hacían era atormentarme más. Mi corazón ennegrecido no necesitaba de más incentivo para desear matar a todas estas personas, solo anhelaba morir… como una mariposa atraído por el fuego, mi corazón solo deseaba morir.

_¡Come Masen!_ me gritaron desde la puerta cuando me dejaron una bandeja sobre el suelo, me acerqué enseguida porque moría de hambre a pesar de todo, olisqueé el plato pero a pesar de que la porquería olía como mierda tomé un poco de esa mezcla viscosa y me llevé a la boca, mastiqué un poco y con asco lo tragué, me comí el pan que estaba un poco agrio y el vaso de agua… ¡malditos matasanos! Seguro que la buena comida se la tragaban ellos!

Me senté en una de las esquinas de la habitación y vi en la ventana de vidrio blindado a la estúpida mosca que ansiaba salir a la libertad ¿por qué me sentí identificado con ella? Una y otra vez chocaba de cabeza contra el vidrio, una y otra vez como si no comprendiera que la salida estaba truncada… ¡que irónico!... me hacía recordar cuando en mi habitación una y mil veces me golpeaba la cabeza contra el concreto de la pared tan solo para poder salir de allí derechito en camilla hacia la enfermería… solo para respirar nuevos aires ya que en la enfermería podía verla… ¡Pobre e iluso estúpido…!

Ese ángel que iluminaba con su brillo mi oscuridad, ese ángel que yo no tenía derecho a pervertir, a tocar con mis sucias manos… esa visión celestial y subliminal casi tan perturbadora como la Venus de Milo o los ángeles puros de Botticelli…! Oh si…

Tan solo con eso me conformaba, verla de lejos como si fuera esa estrella lejana a la que no tenía alcance, recorriendo su cuerpo con mis ojos hambrientos de ella como si como si de un muerto de sed se tratara… ¡Diablos! Ansiaba tenerla entre mis manos y hacer de todo con su pequeño cuerpo, sus pechos medianos… que seguramente cabrían bien en mi mano, sus labios carnosos alrededor de mí, su cabello castaño esparcido sobre mi almohada, sus ojos marrón chocolate hechizantes mirándome fijo mientras la penetraba salvajemente, su trasero golpeando mis testículos y sus mejillas sonrosadas al llegar al orgasmo… o si cómo la deseaba, tanto que ya la mosca no era lo importante en esa habitación, la semejante erección que tenía eclipsaba todo alrededor.

Por suerte y nadie se apareció mientras me aferraba con una mano a mi sexo y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez pensando en ella, la doctora del pabellón 6… la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos desde que llegué por primera vez a este lugar… si tan solo ella me visitara, si tan solo pudiera verla en mi habitación una sola vez, le haría saber todo lo que yo siento cuando la veo. Si ella fuera la que me pidiera tomar mis pastillas, con gusto accedería… con mucho gusto haría lo que ella me dijera, tan solo eso quería…

La tarde pasó lentamente como cada vez que me arrastraban dentro de esa habitación, ya había contado 17 paneles en el techo, 5 veces que había orinado en el mugre excusado, 10 veces que había pateado la puerta cegado por la frustración… y la maldita mosca seguía chocando estúpidamente contra la ventana. Me levanté de un solo salto y me acerqué a la ventana lentamente, la cubrí con mi mano y luego la tomé entre mis dedos… una a una le saqué las alas y luego la tiré al suelo…

_Estúpida, si yo no puedo salir de aquí tú tampoco lo harás_ dije antes de dar la vuelta y volver a sentarme en el catre, quise dormir pero el fino colchón era peor que el suelo mismo… duro y frío sin ninguna manta que me diera un poco de calor.

Como pude encontré una posición más o menos cómoda, mi trasero dolía como el infierno pero la pesadez de mis parpados era más poderoso y caí en un sueño intranquilo…

Los gritos inundaban mi mente una vez más y vi las caras a las que había llevado de puñetazos antes de venir a parar al cuarto de castigo, el maldito interno me había estado molestando toda la semana… maldito estúpido gay que no podía tener a su amigo guardado… ¡Está bien!... éramos todos locos aquí, todos estábamos en la misma situación… pero eso de calentarse conmigo no lo iba a tolerar, tenía mi puño preparado para el que se me acercara con esa intención. Entonces en el momento en el que el maldito me golpeaba fuerte en las costillas… y si que tenía fuerza el maricón, una pequeña mano me sacudía el brazo…

_Edward… despierta, es una pesadilla_ dijo una suave voz, abrí rápidamente los ojos cuando esa voz me atrajo a la realidad y emití un jadeo cuando vi de quién se trataba, la hermosa doctora de ojos marrón chocolate me miraba atenta con su pequeña mano en mi brazo. Vi el pánico en su mirada y supe que yo la atemorizaba, en seguida se alejó un paso hacia atrás y me senté en el catre, me pasé la mano por el cabello sudoroso y desalineado.. ¡Maldición, seguramente ni siquiera estaba presentable con mi primer encuentro con ella!

_Emm… soy la doctora Isabella Swan y vengo en lugar del doctor Cullen, él tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y me envió a mí en su lugar_ dijo con esa suave voz de ángel, agaché la mirada avergonzado… ¡por primera en mucho tiempo avergonzado! Revolví mis cabellos con mis manos y tragué en seco ¿cómo actuar cuando la tenía por primera vez frente a mí?... ¿cómo carajo enfrentarla?... ¿qué mierda decirle?

_Solo vine a ver tus heridas… si me lo permites_ murmuró en un hilo de voz, levanté la mirada y al verla allí parada frente a mí sola, la puerta de la habitación cerrada, seguramente con los enfermeros afuera por si algún inconveniente se presentaba y ella tan hermosa y tranquila… ¡agghhh el deseo volvía con más fuerza!

Asentí suavemente con miedo a que este ángel que se había presentado en medio de mi oscuridad se asustara y volara antes de poder tocarla... bueno, si eso sucedía yo me colgaría de sus alas y volaría con ella dispuesto a ir donde ella me llevase… al cielo o al infiero, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella.

La doctora avanzó hasta la cama vacilante y yo traté de que ningún músculo de mi cuerpo se moviera, para nada quería ahuyentarla.

_¿Cómo te has sentido Edward?... mmm… puedo llamarte Edward ¿verdad?_ su voz parecía temerosa, no sabía el miedo que podía infundir ante los otros hasta que ella me lo demostró y no quería eso… no quería que ella me temiera, a ella no le haría daño, no a ella.

_Si… está bien_ murmuré… "_Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, solo tú"_ pensé. Yo y mi maldita psiquis alterada

_Bien… te revisaré ese ojo_ dijo sacando un pequeño lápiz de metal del bolsillo de su delantal blanco, encendió con un clik la luz que tenía en la punta y se acercó a mí lentamente, mi ojo se encandiló cuando la luz dio de lleno, sus suaves dedos abrían ligeramente mi parpado superior y luego hacía el mismo procedimiento con el otro ojo…

_Está todo bien al parecer ¿te duele la cabeza?_ preguntó mirándome arqueando sus finas y delicadas cejas, yo negué con la cabeza…

_Bien, curaré ese pequeño corte que hay en tu ceja_ murmuró buscando en su maletín. Cada uno de sus movimientos estaban siendo escaneados por mi mirada embelesada, esa mujer si que podía ser mi muerte si me tocaba con esos movimientos suaves y lentos, yo podía sería el bruto que no soportaría ese tormento y la sacudiría con mis manos fuertes y rudas pidiéndole más.

¡Ya maldito libidinoso! Ella es un ángel… no puedes pensar así de ella!

Ella se acercó nuevamente a mí, esta vez con un poco de algodón teñido con algo cobrizo, una especie de antiséptico tal vez…

_Te arderá un poco Edward, solo será un momento…_ murmuró pidiéndome permiso con la mirada para proceder, yo asentí ansiando que volviera a tocarme con sus suaves manos.

Pude sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al aproximarse a mí, su vientre estaba a centímetros de mi rostro y me imaginaba, dentro de toda mi locura, que levantaba su blusa y pasaba mi lengua mojada por su ombligo y la piel de su vientre. Reprimí un gemido al imaginarme hacer eso… no podía dejarme llevar por mi locura, mi ángel podría asustarse.

Ella limpiaba esa zona herida que yo ni siquiera me había enterado que estaba en esas condiciones y mis manos temblaron pidiendo acariciarla, fuera de mis cabales subí mi mano derecha lentamente sin que ella se percatase en ello y toqué uno de los senos que estaba a centímetros de mi frente, fue un leve toque… solo uno suave con el que alcancé a sentir su montículo bajo la ropa. Contario a todo lo que esperaba ella no se apartó, en vez de hacer eso… se paralizó en el lugar dejando el algodón sobe mi ceja, sentí su respiración entrecortada y algo jadeante. Esa reacción me dio valor para hacer lo que quería hacer, a lo mucho me ganaría unos días más de detención en ese cuarto pero habría valido la pena.

No bajé mi mano, en un acto de valentía mezclado con locura acuné mi palma y atrapé su pecho entre mis dedos, demandante… reflejando el deseo atormentante que sentía por ella. La escuché jadear por la sorpresa, pero no se alejó… sus manos fueron a cada uno de mis hombros sosteniéndose.

_Edward…_ susurró entre sus jadeos, alcé mi cabeza tentativamente y la vi frente a mí, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios separados anhelantes de aire… o de algo más. Sus ojos brillantes me incitaron a pedir más así que levanté mi otra mano y la deslicé por toda la extensión de su pierna desde su rodilla, despacio fui avanzando por la parte interna de su muslo, la oí jadear y aferrarse con más fuerzas en mis hombros.

Oh si nena, algo se estaba pugnando en mi interior… ella lo hacía posible, ella y solo ella me había puesto a mil revoluciones por minutos y era su culpa que yo no pudiera soportar la presión… debía ser castigada

_No te muevas…_ murmuré con voz demandante,

_Afuera hay dos enfermeros_ susurró temblorosamente,

_No importa, sé silenciosa…_

La miré una vez más para verla morderse el labio inferior con sus blancos dientes, eso terminó por sacar a flote mi lado ennegrecido, ella era tan jodidamente tentadora…

Me paré rápidamente empujándola con mis manos tomando su cintura hasta la pared a un lado de la puerta, ella se asustó pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, estaba cegado por el deseo. Tomé un puñado de cabello de su nuca y la obligué a levantar la cabeza para mirarme, ella jadeó pero no gritó como yo temía que hiciera…

_Quiero besarte, me estas volviendo loco desde la primera vez que te vi…_ dije a centímetros de sus labios carmín, luego de un segundo hice chocar nuestras bocas exigiendo adentrar mi lengua en ella, desesperado por su calor y su humedad… oh sí, era tan caliente…

Ella gimió en mi boca aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a mis antebrazos mientras mi lengua ganaba espacio en su boca, ella fascinantemente correspondía el beso de manera desenfrenada, ella me correspondía… Oh estúpido suertudo mal nacido… ella, tu ángel te correspondía! me grité a mí mismo. Sin pensarlo acoplé de un golpe mis caderas a las de ella haciéndole notar mi dolorosa erección… oh maldición! Si hasta a través de su ropa podía sentir su sexo caliente esperando por mí, mi miembro se agitó al sentir ese calor.

_Te voy a tomar… aquí… ¿oíste?_ dije recargando mi frente a la de ella, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban a centímetros, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas me gritaban que ella deseaba seguir con esto…

_S-si…_ musitó despacio, la jalé nuevamente del cabello para obligarla a mirarme,

_¿Quieres hacer esto o no?... no te oí_ dije con voz áspera

_Si quiero Edward_ su voz tembló pero ella confirmó lo que su cuerpo me decía,

_Bien, te lo haré duro, pero trata de no gritar_ murmuré antes de tomar su cintura y llevarla pegada a mi cuerpo, cerca de la cama.

_Inclínate y pon las manos sobre la cama_ ordené, ella me miró por un instante y luego de morderse ese labio tentador hizo lo que le demandé, en un instante la tenía con su trasero a mi alcance, ella inclinada sobre la cama con sus manos sobre el colchón. Me apresuré a posicionarme detrás de ella y entreabrir sus piernas con una de las mías, la sentía respirar agitadamente.

_¿Sabes lo exquisitamente tentadora que eres?, ¿alguien más te ha tomado de aquí?_ inquirí temiendo por la respuesta, desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ella la deseaba como mía… totalmente mía y le rompería la cabeza a quien intentara poner sus manos sobre ella,

Ella meneó su cabeza negando _No, nadie más que tú_ dijo con voz firme,

_Oh bebé, bien… no pienso compartirte con nadie más, tú eres solo mía ¿entiendes?... mía_ dije acariciando sus piernas torneadas bajo su falda, ella asintió nerviosamente

_Dilo_ dije apretando la carne de sus piernas con mis dedos,

_Soy tuya Edward, solo tuya_ murmuró casi como un ronroneo. Eso logró excitarme totalmente, ya quería sentir su carne caliente rodeando mi miembro…

De un movimiento rápido subí su falda junto con su delantal hasta su cintura, su trasero quedó expuesto ante mí cubierto solamente con unas bragas de encaje negro que contrastaba con su piel cremosa, casi pálida. Acaricié sus nalgas sintiendo cada centímetro… su piel era tan blanca, necesitaba color, así que casi sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y di un pequeño golpe con la palma, ella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa pero no se apartó,

_Eso es por las malditas pastillas que me dan, esas que me enloquecen más…_ dije acariciando su trasero, nuevamente alcé mi mano y le di una nalgada un poco más fuerte cuidando que no se oyera del otro lado de la puerta, ella gimió…

_Eso es por imponer esta clase de castigos ¿sabes lo que este cuarto blanco le hace a mi cabeza?, esta no es la cura nena…_ murmuré negando con la cabeza, acaricié un vez más su nalga y levanté mi mano otra vez, esta vez el golpe fue un poco más fuerte… ella gruñó y pude ver la piel de su trasero colorada como yo la quería,

_Y esto es para dejar en claro que te deseo solo para mí_ dije acariciando el lugar donde la había golpeado, ella asintió rápidamente. Tomé la tira de sus braguitas y las rompí con el mínimo esfuerzo, dejé de lado la tela estorbosa y con una de mis manos dejé de sostener su cadera para bajar el elástico de mis pantalones dejando al descubierto mi erecto miembro, listo para adentrarme en ella, casi saltando de la emoción. Posicioné la punta en su entrada que se encontraba brillando por la humedad… ¡maldición… ella ya estaba húmeda!

_Oh bebé ya estás húmeda_ dije acariciando esa zona con uno de mis dedos, ella jadeó audiblemente, acudiendo a mi débil autocontrol me acuclillé detrás de ella posicionando mi rostro a centímetros de su cavidad y sin pensarlo dos veces hundí mi lengua en ella saboreándola… oh demonios! era tan dulce y caliente…

Abrí sus pliegues con mis dedos y adentré mi lengua lo más que pude ansiando por tomar todo lo que ella me ofrecía, maldita locura que me hacía llegar a estos extremos… Su sabor era enloquecedor, embriagador y yo tragaba como si de ello dependiera mi vida, pronto la oí gemir agitadamente y me separé…

_Oh no nena, te vendrás cuando yo diga_ murmuré levantándome del suelo y nuevamente posicionando mi punta húmeda en su entrada,

_No grites, te lo haré duro_ advertí y sin esperar respuesta empujé mi cadera contra su sexo abriéndome paso a través de su carne caliente… oh sí…

Jadeé sin aire, hacía mucho que no probaba el sabor del sexo, hacía mucho que esta mujer me infartaba y tenerla para mí finalmente era un sueño realizado. Ella ahogó un grito cuando mi pelvis chocó contra su trasero… fuerte… duro…

_Oh! Isabella, eres tan estrecha…_ jadeé sin moverme, quería sentirla cerrarse sobre mí _te siento tan… apretada_ mis dedos presionaron su cadera, ella apretó sus manos en puños sobre el colchón. En seguida comencé a moverme despacio al principio, disfrutando cada centímetro de su estrechez, cada gemido que salía de entre sus labios… cada movimiento que realizaba contra ella, el sonido de nuestras partes chocando, caliente contra caliente… húmedo contra húmedo… cerré los ojos disfrutando de la exquisita sensación.

Pronto apresuré mis envestidas, tomé un puñado del cabello de su nuca y tiré hacia mí haciendo que ella se arqueara, acerqué despacio su cabeza hacia mí mientras la envestía furiosamente, mi boca tocó su oído y lamí todo el lóbulo bajando hasta el filo de su mandíbula… ella era tan deliciosa,

_Oh bebé… serás mi perdición total_ dije a su oído mientras abajo nuestras carnes chocaban, ella gruñó como una gata… mmm… si, así la quería, caliente y dispuesta para mí.

La sentí estrecharse más de lo que ya estaba, sus gemidos era más audibles… si me descuidaba los que estaban esperándola afuera podían percatarse de lo que estábamos viviendo aquí adentro a demás yo no quería aún que acabase, la quería caliente por un momento más…

Salí de ella haciéndola quejarse, era doloroso si… pero quería extender su placer y el mío, después no sabía si iba a desear verme de nuevo y ahora que la tenía… la quería. La tomé de la cintura y la obligué a voltearse quedando frente a mí… su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello revuelto y su pecho subiendo y bajando era una visión pecadora, sublime… jodidamente hermosa. Ella alzó su mano para acariciar mi cabello, la dejé hacerlo por unos segundos porque se sentía… peligrosamente bien, pero no quería que ella dominara la situación… yo era el loco aquí, yo el mal nacido y el bruto depravado sexual, yo era el que había sido encerrado por tener el corazón oscuro… por ser una amenaza para la sociedad. ¡Maldita sea… y ella me tenía, me tenía justo en sus manos!

_No nena, no toques…_ dije tomando su muñeca, recogí sus bragas del suelo y junté sus manos por delante de su vientre, sujeté bajo su mirada sorprendida sus manos juntas anudando sus bragas alrededor… ella estaba atada. La empujé hacia la pared y subí sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, la tomé de la cintura con ambas manos y la alcé haciendo que sus piernas rodearan mi cadera y sentí sus tacones clavarse en mi trasero, oh si… ahora si la tenía a mi merced…

_Edward… por favor_ musitó con voz suave mientras yo tanteaba su entrada con mi miembro duro y necesitado,

_¿Por favor qué doctora?_ dije a centímetros de su boca, preparado y listo para envestirla… ella se mordió el maldito labio una vez más y gimió al sentirme tan cerca, sacudió su cadera hacia mí pero yo no dejé que mi miembro palpitante entrara en ella

_Entra, hazlo…_ demandó… bien… ¿Quién carajos soy yo para no cumplir sus deseos?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí y de una sola embestida entré nuevamente en ella, mi mano enseguida viajó a su boca evitando que su gemido se hiciera audible, seguí envistiéndola rápido, furioso… sin contemplaciones ni miedos… porque ya estaba jugado, estaba fornicando como animal con la doctora del instituto mental y eso me hacía feliz aunque después me llevaran para darme electrochoques, el sabor de haber estado dentro de ella, de haberla marcado con mi semen no tenía precio, no me importaba que hicieran después conmigo… ahora estaba tomándola y de común acuerdo lo que lo hacía mucho más placentero.

Estaba llegando, oh si bebé… estaba llegando y podía sentir cómo mi sangre comenzaba a fluir hacia el sur, arremolinándose en las venas de mi palpitante miembro… oprimiéndolo… sacudiéndolo. Saqué mi mano de su boca y rápidamente la besé, con ansiedad, desesperación y premura mientras nuestras carnes chocaban una y otra vez… acallando mis propios gemidos de placer, los de ella… fundiendo nuestras bocas como una sola, haciendo chocar nuestros dientes y batallando con nuestras propias lenguas… oh sí! Ese ángel finalmente era mío, solo mío…

_Vente para mí bebé… vente_ dije entre dientes escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ella hizo lo mismo y entonces la sentí venirse…

Oh si…

Estrecha… estrujando mi miembro punzante que derramaba mí marca en ella, temblando con leves sacudidas, gimiendo sobre la piel de mi cuello y yo haciendo lo propio en el suyo. Nos quedamos así, en esa posición mientras nuestras respiraciones irregulares trataban de restablecerse, respirando sobre su piel… besando suavemente su mandíbula hasta llegar hasta su mejilla… la deseaba más ahora, la quería solo para mí…. Siempre.

Recargué mi frente en la de ella aún con mi miembro en su interior, mojados y cansados… aún calientes…

_Dime Isabella, dime que volverás… por favor_ pedí descaradamente, asumiría mi culpa si ella no deseaba verme nunca más, buscaría la manera de tenerla de nuevo aunque tuviera que romperme la cabeza en mil pedazos contra la pared.

_Si…_ musitó besando castamente mis labios _ volveré Edward, lo haré_ en seguida luego de oír su promesa la abracé con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello,

_Oh bebé, te necesito… no sabes cuánto te necesito para sobrevivir este infierno_ dije apretando mis brazos en su cintura, ella también me abrazó, dificultosamente por las bragas que sostenían sus muñecas, pero lo hizo…

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo despertar de la locura que habíamos hecho, ella me miró asustada y luego miró la puerta,

_Doctora Swan ¿está todo bien?_ preguntó una voz masculina desde afuera _ ¿necesita algo?_ la miré suplicante… si nos descubrían nos iría mal a ambos y lo peor era que no nos íbamos a poder volver a ver.

_Si… está todo bien, en un momento salgo_ dijo con voz firme mirando hacia la puerta, luego volteó hacia mí para mirarme y sonrió… esa sonrisa que llevaría en mi corazón hasta el próximo encuentro…

La dejé sobre el suelo y a regañadientes salí de ella, en seguida sentí el frío y la soledad nuevamente, me alejé un paso de ella guardando mi flacidez dentro de mis pantalones. Mi ángel me mostró las manos y enseguida desaté el nudo de las bragas dejándola libre, ella acarició sus muñecas mirándome sonriente y se acercó a mí aminorando la distancia, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me dio un último beso dulce en los labios, lento… lleno de promesas y confirmaciones.

En seguida bajó sus manos y acomodó sus ropas, fue hasta la cama y tomó su maletín. No quería perderla… por dios que no quería perderla y si eso requería luchar por ella, en mi locura lo haría… pelearía por mi ángel.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta lentamente como aletargando el momento… ¿a caso ella tampoco deseaba que eso terminase allí… en esa fría habitación? Me acerqué a ella por detrás y rodeé posesivamente su cintura con mis brazos…

_Eres mía Isabella… mía, bebé…_ dije a su oído, ella asintió y la solté dejándola irse por la puerta con una última mirada diciéndome que habría un mañana, un nuevo encuentro…

Y así nuevamente me hundí en mi oscuridad…

"Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos… como mi conciencia parece ser…

Tengo horas solitarias… mi amor es venganza y nunca estará libre…"

* * *

Amigas, este Shoot esta concursando en el** Dominant Twilight fan fic Contest**, si les gustó entren a mi perfil y el lik las llevará a la pagina para votar por él... espero sus reviews y sus espectativas con respecto a este OS.

_**Importante: En mi perfil también encontrarán el link de la canción que inspiró este One shoot, Limp Bizkit con su canción "Behind Blue Eyes"**_

_**Desde ya gracias por su voto y por sobre todo por leer...**_


End file.
